


Bitch I'm A Cow

by uberhaxorpapi



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: just humor buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberhaxorpapi/pseuds/uberhaxorpapi
Summary: i wrote this right after doja cat released bitch im a cow and i was like. cmonnothin smutty no ships just somethin i could just see and hear happenin on amazon tbh lmao





	Bitch I'm A Cow

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this right after doja cat released bitch im a cow and i was like. cmon
> 
> nothin smutty no ships just somethin i could just see and hear happenin on amazon tbh lmao

“Oh my god, is it always my duty to make this show good!” James yells from off screen. The yell drips with fake annoyance, and you can hear the smile through the man’s voice.

A package gets tossed at Aleks from off camera and it hits him in the face. “What the fuck, dude!” The Russian man looks at James with annoyance, even behind his sunglasses.

James appears back on screen, holding a green sheet. “Open it, asshole.”

Aleks rips open the package and is greeted with an obnoxious cow print, similar to the couch. James climbs onto the back of the couch to tape the sheet to the back wall.

“Is this a cow costume?” Aleks holds up the piece of fabric with furrowed brows. He looks up from the costume to James. “And why do you have a green screen?”

James secures a piece of duct tape to the wall and looks at Aleks. “Because someone sent me this video of this girl singing about being a fucking cow on stream last week. I thought ‘we need a fucking theme song!’ so I got you this outfit so you could recreate it!”

Aleks furrows his brows further. “No, dude. I’m not recreating some fucking weird music video for your fetish.”

“It's in our name, man! You’re doing it.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are--!”

The video hard cuts to Aleks sitting on the couch in a cow print crop top and skirt, a cow ear headband on his head. He’s still wearing his Adidas.

“This is fucking stupid.”


End file.
